Electronic processing of card transaction(s) (e.g., debit card(s), credit card(s), etc.) can be complex. Each provider (e.g., VISA, MasterCard, AMEX, Discover etc.) can have it's a network and issuing entity(ies) (e.g., banks) can have unique mechanism(s) for authorizing and providing credentials. Further, with the recent introduction of integrated circuit cards (e.g., chip cards) for credit cards, debit cards, and the like, additional processing step(s) can be required, depending upon requirements of the issuing entity.
EMV is a standard for interoperation of chip cards and point of sale (“POS”) terminals for authenticating and performing credit and/or debit card transactions. EMV is a standard that enables higher security credit and/or debit card transactions than conventional magnetic strip credit and/or debit card transactions. The EMV standard enables issuer to allow digital devices such as mobile phones to perform in-person, near field communication (e.g., tap-to-pay) purchase transactions. Chip cards can include memory that storage data and can further include component(s) that can be programmed (e.g., to facilitate security) that can be read.